


Scars on Your Heart

by Jevvica



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slash, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevvica/pseuds/Jevvica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis is asking about Porthos’ scars again.  <br/>An exact drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars on Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by “You Weren’t There”, but I couldn’t make it fit the way I wanted, so it became its own little thing.
> 
> 100 words.
> 
> I own very little and absolutely nothing related to The Musketeers.

Aramis ran a fingertip down the back of Porthos’ arm. 

“How did you get this?”  Porthos pulled at the skin to see a long scar, jagged and faded with time.  He couldn’t remember getting it.  He shrugged.

“Don’t remember.”  Aramis titled his head and studied him.  Porthos shifted, suddenly uncomfortable.  “I don’t remember where a lot of ‘em came from.  ‘Specially from...before.  Is that strange?”

“No,” said Aramis softly.  “I’m glad you forgot and that they don’t trouble you.”  He ran his hand gently over the scar. “It means you wear them on your skin.  Not on your heart.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
